


He Knew

by starbit0



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Confusion, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Kid is mentioned - Freeform, Maka Albarn is mentioned, Soul is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbit0/pseuds/starbit0
Summary: Crona realizes something unfortunate.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Crona (One-Sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Post Anime. Also male Crona but it doesn't matter in the story.

Crona knew.

Crona was aware of foreign feelings. He knew they existed outside of his life. Friendship, joy, laughter, bonding, these were many things that the boy had been stripped of throughout his childhood and early teenage years. Of course, his mother Medusa was the sole reason as to why his life was so diverse compared that to the normal DMWA students. Fortunately, after being rescued, from suffering the same fate of his deceased mother, the meister/weapon hybrid found comfort with his newfound friends. As time ticked on, the teenager's adoration towards everyone began to grow more. He had never experienced such comforted with a group of people before. So when Crona felt an attraction to linger longer, whenever and wherever the group had decided to meet up, he thought it was only natural.

So when Crona felt an attraction to linger longer around Maka Albarn, he thought it was only natural.

It was subtle at first. If Crona didn't know better, he'd claim that his feelings seem normalized. From the plethora of books given to him by the school librarian, he has been steadily gaining a grasp on sociology. Social cues, behavior, and interactions were all topics he began to understand with clarity. Love, on the other hand, was a topic he knew very little. For starters, what is love? The dictionary claims that it is a feeling of deep affection you have towards someone. If that is correct, would that mean that he's in love with all of his closest peers? He shared said proclaimed deep affection, yes. But Crona has been recently enlightened by novels. The love portrayed in their stories is nothing like the love he shares with his friends. The longing to kiss their lips does not cross his mind, anything beyond the occasional hug and a handhold would seem uncomfortable with him. He could not understand these authors and their coded language as well. How can someone's significant other cause the behavior of their partner to vary, depending on the situation? Can a single person make someone experience such vast emotions of elatedness that they feel as if they are freefalling? Why do authors write about a person's heart skipping a beat? Can a lover do that to someone? Nonetheless, he casts over the topic of love whenever the opportunity arose. He experienced no such heart palpitations of any sort whenever he was around anyone, so he ruled out the possibility of him being in love. 

So whenever Maka smiled at him, he ignored his blush. Whenever he received an invitation to the apartment of Maka and Soul, he disregarded his clammy hands and rapid heart that kept knocking against his chest. When Maka thanked him after he's picked up her fallen pencil, the aversion of his eyes not to distract himself of her pretty face, but because he's feared his will fall too. Yes, these small signs had been overlooked because Crona firmly believed that he was not in love. He was only experiencing this sense of admiration towards Maka because she was the one who saved him, after all. 

Of course, the constant forestalling of his thoughts could only last for so long. 

Sometime after being reintegrated into the school system thanks to Kid, Crona had realized something: the minute interchanges between Maka and him left the boy...perplexed. He felt confused, disoriented, and complete bewilderment. He yearned for her smile, but yet he saw her every day. The presence of the meister always made him ache for more, longing for more frequent hand holdings and small talk conversations. The voice he hoped to hear before the first period was none other than her own. This fondness had been stacking against itself by the day, piling up for months. Now whenever someone just mentions her name, it makes the boy feel funny, giddy even. Strange. This so-called admiration had evolved into something he could not identify. This attraction that he experiences could not be mirrored with his other friends. Why had this attachment formed? What was this sick obsession? And why to Maka?

Crona was aware of foreign feelings. Crona was aware of this foreign feeling.

Crona knew.

And Crona can't deal with this.


End file.
